Stuck As A Kidteen
by Leafstar67
Summary: Anakin finds a necklaces that turns Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Aayla, himself and Obi-wan into teens, See there reactions, how they tell the so in this fan fic there's gonna be dares I'm bad at summaries just read. Characters are Mace Windu Shaak TI Obi-wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker And Aayla Secura. THEY ARE ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo Hi guys! This is my second Star wars Fan Fic! By the way everyone is kinda be younger then they're supposed to!**

 **Shaak Ti is 15, Obi-wan is 17, mace Windu is 17, Anakin is 12, grievous is.. I don't know. And aayla is… 14. by the mace is going to be more fun!**

Anakin had found this necklace on the street. He was thinking to give it to Padme, his girlfriend. But before that he needed to get a nice sleep In the Jedi temple. He was getting old now, he was now in his later 20s. THE NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING…

Anakin had woken up, he felt shorter...and his muscles were gone. He had no lightsaber. He scratched his forehead and went to the restroom. "I'M GOING TO FAINT!." Anakin had shouted. Turns out he's a Younglings once again and he's sleeping with Younglings. He had to get to obi-wan!

He ran to his master's quarters but there was no one there… "I NEED TO CHECK WHERE ALL THE PADAWANS SLEEP! Usually if a padawan lost his or her master they would stay in the padawan's quarters until they had found a new master. His jaw dropped. Shaak Ti, Obi-wan and Mace Windu were all in the pj's. He stopped and then said Little kid Pj's. Obi-wan was wearing batman pj's, Shaak Ti was wearing a pink night dress with pokka dots and mace was wearing...kitty cat pj's! All of a sudden Aayla walked in the room.

"ANAKIN!" aayla screamed across the room. The 12 year old gulped. "Yes Aayla?"

ANAKIN I SAW YOU GETTING THAT NECKLACE ON THE STREET… NOOOO I HAVE BRACES NOW!" aayla screamed who had now ran out the door.

Shaak Ti and obi-wan who had now woken up. "obi-wan… Shaak Ti said quivering.. your 17 now… ANAKIN WHAT DID YOU DO!" Shaak Ti turned around and looked at Anakin in the face with red eyes. "Obi-wan aayla shaak ti mace!." Anakin shouted and continued let me explain ( Anakin explains what happened) mace Windu slapped himself in the face, Shaak Ti started looking pale, Aayla was standing there with a huge fist, looking ready to kill anyone, and well obi-wan- "FINALLY I CAN ANNOY SHAAK TI TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Obi-wan shouted with the most hugest smile in the galaxy. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS NOW OBI-WAN WILL ANNOY MEH! Shaak Ti said and continued, well at least I have shorter lekku's (try imagining Ahsoka's lekku when she was 16, as Shaak Ti's) "NOOOO I DON" T HAVE A BEARD ANYMORE!" obi-wan said on the bed crying.

"never mind that but how are we going to tell the council!" Aayla interrupted

everyone gulped

 **So guys next chapter they are going to face the council, and you are going to see grievous's reaction. AND LATER IN THE STORY WE GOING TO HAVE FUN DARES!**

 **until then sit tight eat**

 **~leafstar67**


	2. Now a padawan

**SO HI GUYS! thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **By the way check out my other fan Fic its called crush in battle! So any who.. now everyone is going to see the council!**

Everyone had ordered pizza for breakfast because they were to scared to go and see everyone.

"GUYS IF THE COUNCIL WONT SEE MEH IN THE MEETING ROOM THEY  
WILL BE SUSPICIOUS! shaak ti said out loud

Obi-wan put a hand on her mouth and ssh-ed her.

"Shaak Ti, my love be more quieter." obi-wan said sweetly. Shaak Ti pushed him away and made a mouth of disgust. "FOR THE LAST TIME OBI-WAN I WILL NOT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND- hey look the pizza is here!" Shaak Ti said

Shaak Ti paid with Obi-wan's credits, took the pizza and closed the door. (hehe took his credits) "guys our usual clothes are too big for us now." Aayla had finally said. "OF TO

TO THE PADAWAN CLOTHES HALL" everyone said at once.

"how about me, I'm a youngling!" Anakin pouted. "Fine we'll go to the baby- I mean youngling hall." Obi-wan muttered. "but how about our plan to go outside." mace said who had finally woke up by all the screaming. "I don't know, MACE YOU MAKE THE PLAN!" everyone said at once.

"WHY ME!" mace said. "UH UH YOUR MORE EXPERIENCED!" everyone said "once again. "Fine." mace muttered and then said, " maybe we should just tell the council we have no choice AND WAIT! "ME AND SHAAK TI, OBI-WAN ARE PART OF THE COUNCIL!" Mace squealed. "let's just tell the council." Mace finally said."

~~~~~~~STAR WARS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

everyone had forgotten to get ready and went straight to the council.

Shaak Ti forgot to brush her teeth and put on her Akul Headdress, Obi-wan and Anakin had forgot to brush there teeth and brush/ gel there hair. Aayla for got to brush her teeth, mace for to brush, AND everyone forgot to take a shower and change there Pj's.

"Telling me you are, necklace made you teens, certain you are?" Yoda said (sorry couldn't make Yoda how he talks in the show)

"Yes Master we are sure."

"The council has decided that you will have to be padawan's until we have found out what to do, in the mean time Shaak ti, Obi-wan's, and Mace's Position will be handled by someone else, Until then you guys will be wearing Padawan braids. Ki-Adi Mundi Said, while putting on the braids on there heads. "go to the Padawan/youngling hall you must." Yoda said.

~~~~~~~~STAR WARS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

everyone was looking different.

Mace was wearing the same thing as he was an an adult.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were wearing the same thing as padawans (like in the movie),

Shaak Ti wanted to try something different so she wore white tights, and navy blue long shirt that was above her knees, only a little bit of her skin was showing, and her arms were showing and finally she had a Jedi robe on top of all of that. (Kinda like how Ahsoka's looks when shes 16 but her back isn't showing and different colors. "OK we are all done." everyone said at once. **Shaak's comlink beeps. All of you padawans please come to the council doors immediately.** "Dude we need to go to the council." Shaak Ti said. Everyone was shocked they never heard Shaak Ti say 'Dude'.

They ran to the council. The council doors opened.

Shaak, Obi-wan, and Mace searched for there seats but they were taken by some temporary masters. "sent, to aldraaan you four are, for a week you must be there." Master Yoda said and continued, even by ship journey will take at least 1-2, it will. " Pack your belongings you must." "dismissed you are.' **Doors close* "** HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS!" Mace Shouted. "I don't know Mace but we are gonna have to."

Aayla said worriedly. "Welp...We have to.. meet in temple garden with your luggage, 1 hour." Shaak Ti said." "Shaak You do know this is a convert mission, and you will need a togrutan princess outfit and your Jedi outfit?" Mace whimpered scaredly.

"WHAT!" Shaak TI screamed and continued: "WHY ME WHY ME WHY ME!"

"because babe you are a togruta, 2nd we are going to shili, third YOU ARE SO HOT AND PRETTY!" obi-wan said out loud. "Dude for the last time I won't be your girlfriend, AND IF YOU CALL ME BABE I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF, and fine I'll wear it on the mission!"

Mace , Aayla and Anakin watched in silence with a bag of popcorn as they watched them argue about Shaak Ti saying she's not hot while obi-wan is saying she is.

Everyone was finally ready, and went on the ship.

"fudge I'm stuck, with obi-wan." Shaak TI muttered as the ship took off

"What was that honey?" Obi-wan said with a smirk.

Mace and Aayla rolled there eyes at obi-wan trying to flirt with Shaak Ti.

This was going to be a long time.

 **So that was chapter one! fr the people who don't know, SOMETIMES I change some bad words into some thing else like f#$k into fudge, because to be honest, im only 11 and I don't say that stuff. Second I'm not sure if I should add grievous. If you want I will but I was a little unsure so I didn't add him.. NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE, Obi-wan will annoy Shaak Ti, and they start the dares :D.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IM EXPLODING TO HERE YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THE STORY**


	3. OBI-WAN!

**HEY! I'm so sorry, that I haven't updated my story its just that, writer's block, started 6th grade and… SOMEONE GRIEVED MY PRIVATE MINECRAFT SERVER AND LEFT (realms server). I'm so mad, and I need to find the culprit… SO THANKS GUYS FOR REVIEWING.**

The ship had taken off and well shaak ti was annoyed, mace and aayla were playing in ring a Rosie and Anakin was eating popcorn.

"IM BORRRRREEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD" Shaak ti and Anakin yelled. "perhaps Me and shaak Ti can watch a romantic movie." Obi-wan said with a grin "OBBBIIIIIIII WAN I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU! "OR how about we play truth or dare?" Aayla suggested. "I guess we can try it." Shaak TI said relived because she did not want to watch romantic movies with obi-wan. "OK I'll put the ship on auto pilot." Anakin said. Everyone had sat at the bridge of the ship on the floor. "I WANNA GO FIRST PWEEZ PWEEZ!" obi-wan pouted. "Sure obi-wan." Anakin said worriedly

I DARE ALL OF YOU GUYS TO USE THE JEDI MIND TRICK ON SHAAK TI SO SHE CAN BE MY GIRLFRIEND ONLY FOR TODAY PLEASE!?" obi-wan yelled

"NOOOO THERE IS NO WAY THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN." Shaak TI screamed

"We have no choice Shaak." everyone said. Aayla and Obi-wan had gotten a hold of Shaak ti while she was trying to escape, while Mace and Anakin were doing the trick.

3 minutes later…. "Shaak Ti hug me." Obi-wan said excitedly. "sure thing obi-wan" shaak ti said mischievously. She walked to obi-wan and punched his face and went back to her seat. "You liked my hug Obi-wan?" Shaak ti said with a glare "Yup I loved it:(." obi-wan said sadly. "MYYY TURN :D!" Shaak ti said "I dare you Mace…

OMG THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS , FOR YOU PEOPLE YOU MIGHT THINK "eh there just reviews." BUT TO ME ITS EVERYTHING! SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I NEED TO SLEEP AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WEEK  
SORRY! BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!} 

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG

until then bye bye

-leafstar67


End file.
